freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fredbear
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FNaF2 = is said to be the oldest generation of Freddy Fazbear and a mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner, first mentioned by Phone Guy on Night 5 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 while planning on contacting the diner's original owner and said that the restaurant was closed years ago and onward. The related counterparts, Golden Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear from the fourth game, bears many similarities to Fredbear. While not actually appearing in the game until his hint appearance of the fourth game, Fredbear is described to resemble Freddy, albeit wearing a purple top hat and bowtie, and colored in yellow instead of brown similar to Golden Freddy. Like Freddy, Fredbear entertains children and sings on stage with his partner Spring Bonnie, who is also the older generation of Bonnie. |-|FNaF3 = While once again does not physically appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Phone Guy (via the employee training tapes) mentions that there are two springlock suits, and that one of them is specifically a Spring Bonnie suit. The other suit is speculated to be Fredbear's, and it is heavily emphasized in the next game. Despite Springtrap being found, nothing relating directly to Fredbear was found for Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. |-|FNaF4 = makes his first appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as both a plushie and a springlock animatronic in the end-of-night minigames. Seen from the end-of-night minigame after Night 5, he is also revealed to be responsible for the Bite of '83 incident. His nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Fredbear, makes his appearance in the main gameplay. Appearance Fredbear's appearance is oddly similar to Nightmare Fredbear. He is a golden-colored bear animatronic wearing a purple top hat and bow-tie, and two black buttons on his chest. He has gray "metallic" eyes, thicker arms and legs, a squarish brown nose, smaller brown pupils, small white teeth, round ears with the insides colored in lighter shades, and a very circular-shaped stomach with yellowish shades. While his head appears to be separated into two parts being similar to that of Withered Chica, he is capable of moving his wide, toothy mouth up and down while singing. Like Freddy, he carries a microphone with his right hand. He seems to be taller than Spring Bonnie. As a plush, he has his original black, hollow eyes with white pupils inside. The pupils will follow the child at all times. He also has a black nose as opposed to the brown one Fredbear has. Like his animatronic self, he also has two black buttons. Trivia *During the end-of-night cutscene after Night 3, Fredbear, alongside unknown variants of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, appears in a television program titled "Fredbear and Friends." The exact nature of this program is unknown. **The program's date is marked at 1983. Interestingly, this is also the code used to unlock an Easter Egg in Sister Location's Private Room ending. *Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are the only characters to have appearances as both animatronics and plushies within the same game. *During the end-of-night cutscenes, the picture of Fredbear on the restaurant's outer wall depicts Fredbear with two black buttons. Despite this, his animatronic form within the same cutscene does not have the black buttons. |-|FNaF: SL = 's plushie appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location as a cameo, seen on the desk in the Private Room. It is currently unknown if this means anything, or if it is just there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance The Fredbear plush looks almost exactly like himself seen in the end-of-night minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, besides his similar appearance to the original Freddy Fazbear plush. The plush appears to be holding what seems to be a handheld radio or some sort of remote. Trivia *Clicking the plush's nose makes the same nose squeak from every other game, both before and after. |-|UCN = finally makes his physical appearance as a secret animatronic in Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Fredbear's appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to Freddy Fazbear from the first game but is entirely colored yellow. His top hat and bow-tie are purple rather than black, and seemingly glow. Similar to his plush self, Fredbear also appears to have glossy black eyes with glowing white pupils instead of normal ones. Upon comparing Fredbear to Freddy, the shape of Fredbear's head has a noticeably different shape, such as the fatter cheeks. This can be seen clearly in his teaser image. Behavior To summon Fredbear, Golden Freddy must be only active and set him to 1 with no other animatronics active. Note that it actually matters if Dee Dee summons another animatronic during the night. Now, the player needs to purchase a Death Coin with ten Faz-Coins, and Freddy's hat should appear on the desk within the Office. Using a Death Coin while Golden Freddy is present will cause Fredbear to suddenly appear and jumpscare the player to end the night. Like most of the animatronic characters, Fredbear speaks during the game over screen, though all of his voice lines are garbled and distorted. Trivia *Fredbear is the only animatronic in Ultimate Custom Night to have an exclusive jumpscare sound. **Fredbear, Golden Freddy's first game appearance, and Funtime Freddy are the only animatronics of the series to have their own jumpscare sounds. *Fredbear is the only animatronic to have no customizable AI that can also not be summoned by Dee Dee. *Fredbear has his own mugshot seen in the game's last teaser. However, due to lacking any customizable AI, he does not have a mugshot in-game. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbearcostume.png|Fredbear's suit, being operated by a person. ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|Fredbear's shadow projected from his stage. Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|Fredbear, as he appears on the wall to Fredbear's Family Diner. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear himself. Fredbear and Friends.gif|Fredbear on the television. (Click to animate) Ultimate Custom Night Cnfredbear.jpg|Fredbear as he's introduced in the teaser. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Fredbear's dialogues after killing the player. Besides the laughter, note that all three voicelines are heavily low-pitched and difficult to hear actual words. however, if the pitch is sped up through editing, the audio can be more easily deciphered. "Let's finish this right now." "I'm going to get you." "Thanks for the Second Chance, The day that I killed you." The scream Fredbear emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics